umbrenitesfandomcom-20200214-history
Saucey
Basic Information Saucey is much like a god - in fact, Saucey acts as the goddess of the Umbrenites. She is worshipped and praised, and many offerings and sacrifices are made for her. She mostly looks like an average [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sulphur-crested_cockatoo%7Csulphur-crested cockatoo], with irregularly puffy feathers and smaller than average wings which cannot be moved except for the tip. However, in her true form, freed from her cursed plush body, she is larger with flame-coloured markings adorning her body. It is believed that Saucey holds the powers of fire, light, life, anti-matter and the sun, and that she has powers stronger than any other living being that ever existed. Biology and Powers In her plush form, Saucey is a common bipedal cockatoo with fluffy white plumage and a large bright yellow crest. She is noticeably smaller than an average cockatoo. However, in her true form, she is much larger and decorated with vibrant orange markings. Her powers are output through her eyes, wings, beak, crest and the tips of her tail-feathers. She can emit powerful beams of flames out of her beak that are over 2 times hotter than the surface of the sun. She also can cover her body in flames of over 5,000 degrees Celsius and slam into an opponent. She is fireproof and absorbs flames, uses them as energy for growing new life and firing down evil. Saucey has the ability to fly up to 200,000 metres per second, approaching that of the speed of light. However, this is only done for very brief periods in dire times when it is absolutely needed, and is very risky for both her and things around her. Generally, she will fly at a maximum of 500 kilometres per hour when battling or otherwise needing to be quick. Her anatomy is mainly just a plush body with wings that can't move and synthetic hair for a crest. It is believed that she was trapped in her plush body during the creation of the universe. See more in Lore. Energy Sources Saucey gains her powerful energy from three main sources: Holy Tomato Sauce, Tomat Crystals and Tomat Food. Holy Tomato Sauce and Tomat Food is stored in Saucey Heaven, which is very similar to other religion's heavens - a place of peace, harmony and well-being. Every 4 months, Saucey flies up to Saucey Heaven, where she feeds on Holy Tomato Sauce and Tomat Food and rests, restoring her energy after battling foes with her attacks and defending Umbrenite-kind. This takes about 2 months. After this period, Saucey flies back down to earth, her energy fully restored. Holy Tomato Sauce is a rich, golden, creamy mixture that is made with tomatoes, Tomat Crystal, freshly-farmed honey and puffy clouds, and is the best source of energy for Saucey. Tomat Food is very diverse, as there are many forms. However, it commonly includes Tomat Crystal as the main ingredient, hence the name 'Tomat Food'. Tomat Crystal is usually used as an ingredient in Tomat Food and Holy Tomato Sauce, but can be eaten on it's own as a temporary source of energy. It is blackish-grey, and tastes sweet and sour. Lore